


Spillage

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [13]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A fic I wrote starring Mystical_Firefly_Avenger's character.





	Spillage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical_Firefly_Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Firefly_Avenger/gifts).



As much as Kuroz enjoyed the forest and the freedom to shapeshift it afforded, there was nothing like a large mug of mead in a buzzing tavern after a long day of travel. He’d received a few dirty looks at the bar, but he’d had a lifetime of experience with those, so they no longer bothered him. Once he had his drink, he turned and began to elbow his way to a small table near the back of the tavern. Along the way, he stumbled on an uneven floorboard and tripped, spilling his mead over a tanned young man with brown hair that was shaved at the sides.

“Sorry!” He cried, taking a step back. The man grimaced, glancing down at his shirt.

“It’s fine, really.”

“No it isn’t! Follow me, I’ll get you cleaned up!” Kuroz insisted, turning around and hurrying out of the tavern. When the man made to follow, a dwarf sitting at the bar stopped him, clapping his hand on the shoulder.

“Be careful, Rian, you can’t trust people like him.”

Rian shrugged him off.

“I’m not going to die here.” He grunted, before following Kuroz outside. Kuroz led him to a stream that wound through the quiet village.

“Take off your shirt.” Kuroz said, crouching at the stream. Rian obliged and handed it to Kuroz, who pulled out a bar of soap and dipped the shirt into the river. He began to scrub at it as Rian stood there awkwardly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You do this to every guy you spill mead on?”

“Only the cute ones.”

Rian chuckled, glancing away.

“I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Kuroz checked.

“No, no! Quite the opposite. It’s just that now’s not a good time. There’s… something I need to do first.”

“Fair enough. Here’s your shirt. It’s clean, but still wet.”

“Thanks.” Rian said, accepting the shirt and slipping it on, “Hey, since you lost your mead to me, how ‘bout I buy you a replacement?”


End file.
